


О подарках и спокойствии

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: ... и о сексе, конечно же. Стив не может пропустить день рождения Баки.





	О подарках и спокойствии

**Author's Note:**

> Я кое-как держу в голове таймлайн, так что это о его 101 дне рождения в прошлом году, за несколько месяцев до атаки на Ваканду.
> 
> Не бечено.

_Time goes by and still I’m stuck on you_

 

      — Вы уверены, что хотите здесь остаться? — Стив перевел взгляд с Наташи на Сэма и обратно. — Не устали от жары?  
        
      — Да брось, Стив. И жарче бывало, — хмыкнул Сэм, — Купим себе соломенные шляпы и все будет в порядке. Тем более, мне еще не доводилось смотреть на пирамиды.  
        
      — Мне, к слову, тоже, — Наташа покачала в пальцах почти пустой запотевший стакан и поставила его на пластмассовый столик, за которым сидели все трое. — А главное, здесь столько туристов, что затеряться вообще ничего не стоит. Так что оставь нам законный отпуск с экскурсиями, верблюдами и дурацкими сувенирами на рынках.  
        
      — А верблюды обязательны? — поежился Сэм. — В детстве один в меня плюнул…  
        
      — Ты считаешь, он попытается отыскать тебя снова? — скептически подняла бровь Наташа. — Нет, верблюды — по желанию.  
        
      — Хорошо, мое дело — предупредить, — хмыкнул Стив, допивая кружку пива. — Но потом не жалуйтесь, что было скучно или плечи сгорели.  
        
      — Иди уже, — махнула рукой Наташа. — Барнс небось заждался.  
        
      Обычно Стив не пускался в подробности их отношений, но сейчас улыбнулся и уточнил:  
        
      — Я ему не говорил.  
        
      — Ага, и он, конечно, не предполагает, что в его день рождения ты свалишься ему как снег на голову, — Сэм усмехнулся и подозвал официанта, прося повторить цветастый коктейль.  
        
      — Я думал, что доберусь только завтра днем, так что сказал ему именно так, — упрямо повторил Стив, вызвав у Наташи смешок и новый взмах руки.  
        
      — Тогда тем более, — подмигнула она. — Удачи.  
        
      — И вам, — Стив встал, попрощался с обоими и быстрым шагом ушел от кафе, где они обосновались после прилета в эту часть Египта. Покинув освещенную площадь, он углубился в темные улочки, отстраненно гадая, как здесь перемещаются люди без улучшенного зрения — пустынная ночь, казалось, напрочь стирала очертания домов.  
        
      Квинджет был спрятан совсем неподалеку, но Стив все равно торопился, не слишком доверяя надежности подсказанного Наташей частного аэропорта. Какие бы долги не имел перед ней его владелец, он все равно мог решить, что сдать трех беглых международных преступников выгоднее, чем помогать им.  
        
      Но опасения оказались напрасны. Ангар с джетом по-прежнему был заперт, взлетная полоса пустовала, и Стив достал телефон, выискивая в контактах того скользкого типа, который разговаривал с ними несколько часов назад.  
        
      — Ох, Капитан Америка, какая честь снова слышать вас, — едва подняв трубку, заворковал тот. Как и многие местные, на английском он говорил очень грамотно, хоть и с заметным акцентом. — Должен сказать, вести с вами дела очень приятно, люблю, когда с порога начинают сыпать обвинениями.  
        
      — Рад, что смог угодить, — оборвал его Стив. — Я забираю джет, ангар свободен.  
        
      — Конечно, конечно, все для дорогих гостей. Наталья выйдет на связь?  
        
      — Понятия не имею, спросите ее сами. Отбой, — не дожидаясь витиевато-ехидного прощания, Стив оборвал звонок и зашел в открывшийся ангар. Общение с полулегальными торговцами оружием не входило в его планы, но выбирать в последнее время не приходилось. В их положении получить помощь от ищущих выгоду плохишей было куда проще, чем какую-либо еще.  
        
      Аккуратно вылетев из небольшого ангара, Стив поспешил поднять джет как можно выше, внимательно следя за перемещением других самолетов в оживленном воздушном пространстве. Солнце уже совсем село, только на самом горизонте еще подкрашивая облака оранжевым огнем, так что на фоне иссиня-фиолетового неба Стив чувствовал себя летящим по космосу. И направляющимся в совершенно другой мир.  
        
        
      Бирнин Зала ночью был подсвечен гораздо менее агрессивно, чем большинство известных Стиву столиц. Дело, наверное, было в отсутствии рекламы международных брендов и корпораций, местные же завлекали посетителей более скромными издалека, но куда сильнее впечатляющими вблизи, голограммами и голоэкранами. С борта город был похож на трехмерное звездное небо — футуристичные небоскребы тоже подсвечивались не целиком, почти полностью исчезая в муаровой ночи там, где не было габаритных огней или окон.  
        
      Приземлившись на уже привычный участок аэродрома, Стив, конечно, не смог покинуть его сразу же. Отметился о прибытии, переговорил со встреченными охранниками, один из которых, к тому же, был знаком ему по предыдущему прилету, забрал из самолета заготовленные подарки. И только потом выгнал из гаража оставленный для него Шури ховербайк — тот же самый, который ему показывал Баки, — и, наконец, смог выехать из города.  
        
      Суперсолдатское зрение отлично помогало видеть в обычной темноте, но местная ночь казалась совершенно другим уровнем. Здесь, наверное, был бы прок только от прибора ночного видения, так что Стив не гнал, даже зная дорогу наизусть. Подъезжая к озеру, он смог оценить еще одно важное качество ховера — бесшумность. Привычный «харлей» оповестил бы о его прибытии еще за несколько километров, а ховербайк на минимальной скорости позволил подъехать почти к самой хижине. Но Стив все же выключил двигатель еще в отдалении, чтобы не рисковать, и подошел к тихому домику пешком.  
        
      Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, огня или светящегося дисплея тоже не было видно сквозь грубые окна. Стив пошел еще медленнее, осторожно выбирая, куда поставить ногу и радуясь, что вместо тяжелой формы на нем обычные штаны с футболкой и кеды.  
        
      Отодвинув служившую дверью тяжелую занавеску, он остановился на пороге, расслабленно прислушиваясь к ровному спокойному дыханию спящего. Баки лежал почти на животе, легкое одеяло сползло с плеча и металлические пластины матово поблескивали во тьме. Внутри хижины все было иначе, вовсе не так, как Стив привык в той, другой жизни, но он только теперь прочувствовал это до конца — глиняная посуда, непривычные узоры на тканях, несколько оберегов, которые, он знал, дарили Баки шаманы. Но при всей инаковости Баки смотрелся на цветастой постели совершенно не чуждо, со своими отросшими еще длиннее волосами и белой кожей все равно вписываясь в эту картину так, словно был рожден именно для нее. Баки наверняка не согласился бы, но Стив все равно надеялся, что все это продлится как можно дольше, позволив ему наконец-то по-настоящему отдохнуть.  
        
      Уже собравшись наконец переступить порог, вторгаясь в тихий уют хижины, Стив вдруг подумал, что не должен входить туда, даже не удосужившись ополоснуться от пыли и грязи внешнего мира. Мысль была странной, но интересной, и Стив не стал пытаться спорить с собственным порывом — так же бесшумно отошел от двери, торопливо раздеваясь, и прихватил висевшее на деревянной сушилке полотенце.  
        
      Прозрачное озеро с бьющими по всему дну ключами было не лучшей заменой ванне, но сейчас Стив вошел в него, почти не дрожа. Ласковая, хоть и холодная вода вилась вокруг бедер, пока он собирался с духом, и без всплеска сомкнулась над головой, едва Стив решился и нырнул.  
        
      Он отплыл на несколько десятков метров, разгоняя кровь в мышцах, но все же вскоре замерз и как можно быстрее вернулся на берег, ежась от стекающей с волос воды. Нужно будет вытащить Баки на купание, но не здесь — на противоположном конце озера начиналась порожистая река, впадающая в другое, гораздо более теплое. Там можно будет плавать и без риска прикусить язык стучащими от холода зубами.   
        
      Быстро растершись полотенцем, Стив вернул его обратно на сушилку и снова аккуратно заглянул внутрь хижины. Вопреки его опасениям Баки по-прежнему спал, теперь повернувшись к стене. Стив привалился плечом к косяку, медленно облизывая взглядом почти не скрытую тонким покрывалом фигуру. Он так скучал по нему каждый проклятый раз, но теперь был не в силах сдвинуться с места, потому что знал, что нарушит его спокойный сон своим вторжением.  
        
      Баки действительно стало гораздо лучше — до заморозки, да и сразу после, он мог спокойно спать только рядом со Стивом. И ночные джунгли, видимо, способствовали умению спать даже при резких звуках: раскатисто закричавшая где-то птица заставила Стива вздрогнуть, но Баки и ухом не повел.  
        
      Все же решив, что такими темпами простоит здесь до утра, Стив шагнул внутрь и расправил за собой занавеску. От входа до постели было не больше трех шагов, и Стив преодолел их мгновенно, теперь замерев у самой кровати. Тепло и спокойствие этого места буквально переполняли воздух, и Стив снова поколебался несколько мгновений, борясь с желанием коснуться его спины, жадно прижимая ладони. Память о том, какой горячей и гладкой ощущается его кожа, кружила голову, Стив зажмурился, почти чувствуя тепло под пальцами. Он не был здесь так долго, почти три месяца непрерывных перелетов и операций…  
        
      Стив поморщился, не впервые подумав о том, будет ли Баки так ему рад, если такие перерывы продолжатся. Может, он только бередит старые раны, появляясь на несколько дней раз в месяц и не давая Баки двигаться дальше?  
        
      Разочарованно одернув себя, Стив опустился на кровать и осторожно, но уверенно прижался к Баки. Тяжелые мысли малодушно хотелось оставить на потом, а сейчас Стив был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить с самим собой.  
        
      Он хотел обнять Баки со спины, но тот перевернулся одним движением, прижался к груди, разом переплетаясь со Стивом ногами и сонно потираясь колючей щекой.  
        
      — Сти-ив, — разморенно протянул он и довольно простонал, когда ошарашено замерший было Стив сомкнул ладони на его талии. — Холодный… — но даже не попытался отодвинуться, наоборот, прильнул еще теснее, тут же ощутимо покрываясь мурашками.  
        
      Стив подумал накинуть совсем сползшее одеяло, но не успел даже сдвинуть руку, как Баки мягко прижался губами к его шее, щекоча кожу теплым дыханием. По телу прошла дрожь, и Стив невольно сжал руки сильнее, скользя ладонями по широкой спине. Баки одобрительно вздохнул, кажется, все еще не открывая глаз, потерся носом и подвинулся, теперь целуя нежное местечко прямо под ухом. Вся решимость Стива не мешать ему спать разом куда-то подевалась, от мрачных мыслей не осталось и тени, но Баки, казалось, так и не проснулся окончательно. При этом продолжая ласково и настойчиво тереться носом и тепло сопеть, откровенно прижимаясь к бедру.  
        
      Стив собирался поспать. Правда, ему бы в голову не пришло прилететь среди ночи и будить Баки для секса, но что делать, если этот засранец знает, что способен завести Стива парой движений и нагло этим пользуется?  
        
      Обхватив Баки за талию, Стив сдвинулся ниже, сам прижимаясь к его шее и ласково касаясь языком там, где под тонкой кожей бился участившийся пульс, выдающий его с головой. Баки никак не возражал против таких перестановок, зарылся в волосы Стива единственной рукой, недовольно зашипев на влагу, провел мокрой ладонью по спине, заставляя ежиться уже Стива, и снова расслабился.  
        
      Сонный Баки почти не отвечал на ласку, но сейчас Стива это полностью устраивало. Он принялся долго, как давно мечтал, вылизывать и целовать шею, прихватывая кожу и под одобрительные стоны и вздохи оставляя целое ожерелье еле розовеющих, но все же видных меток. Каждый раз, когда Стив проводил ладонями вниз по спине, Баки старался выгнуться еще сильнее, подставляясь и позволяя трогать себя везде. Но Стив не торопился и не сдвигал ладони ниже талии, с наслаждением оглаживая крепкие мышцы спины, плечи, ощупывая вязь шрамов на границе с металлом.  
        
      Баки тихо стонал под его прикосновениями, заводясь с каждой секундой, лениво терся о Стива, протиснув бедро между его ног и прижимаясь пахом. У Стива и самого уже темнело перед глазами от возбуждения, но остановиться не получалось — кожа Баки под губами была такая теплая и нежная, а звучал он так сладко, что Стив забывал обо всем, продолжая гладить и ласкать его.  
        
      И все же Баки вынудил его прерваться, недовольно рыкнул в ответ на очередное легкое касание и схватил за запястье, с силой сдвигая ладонь на свой зад. Стив жадно сжал упругую ягодицу даже прежде, чем сообразил это, а Баки выгнулся, прижимаясь к руке. Стив сразу опустил и вторую ладонь, симметрично сжимая и стискивая, поглаживая самые чувствительные участки ближе к ложбинке. Баки прижался щекой к его волосам, шумно и часто дыша, подрагивая от каждого дразнящего движения и раздвигая бедра. Стив чувствовал его член, прижатый к бедру и истекающий смазкой, но все еще не мог прекратить слушать стоны, ставшие жалобными и отчаянными.  
        
      — Стив, трахни меня… — сипло взмолился он, отпихивая руку Стива и приглашающе оттягивая ягодицу сам. — Ну же, Стиви… пожалуйста…  
        
      Теперь Стив просто не мог не подчиниться — скользнул пальцами к ложбинке, касаясь горячего влажного входа и осторожно потирая подушечкой пальца. Баки придушенно всхлипнул, еще теснее прижимаясь к бедру, приподнял зад, позволяя Стиву сдвинуть пальцы дальше, нажимая сразу за мошонкой, и в голос отозвался на долгожданные прикосновения. Свободной рукой Стив шарил под краем матраса, пока не нашел флакон смазки, ощутимо полегчавший с момента его отъезда.  
        
      — Развлекался с собой? — будто с упреком ухмыльнулся Стив, открывая крышку, и Баки снова просящее застонал, охотно принимая игру.  
        
      — Д-да, Стив, — он замер, не предпринимая никаких действий, только очень часто дышал, пока Стив нарочито медленно наносил смазку на пальцы. — Я представлял, что это твои пальцы во мне… Я скучал, Стив…  
        
      — Часто? — ответить вслух Баки не смог, только утвердительно замычал, потому что Стив вошел в него одним пальцем, а потом сразу двумя, почувствовав, как он расслаблен и растянут. Вставший перед внутренним взглядом образ выгнувшегося на постели Баки, вгоняющего в себя пальцы, пустил по телу новую волну возбуждения, и Стив усмехнулся, вспомнив о припасенном подарке.  
        
      — Ох, и сегодня? — притворно-строго прошептал он, раздвигая нежные стенки и медленно проталкиваясь глубже. — Совсем недавно, да?  
        
      — Я... поздно лег, — прерывисто пробормотал Баки, словно чувствуя себя обязанным ответить. — Думал, может ты…  
        
      — Ох, Баки… Ш-ш-ш, я уже здесь.  
        
      Он сдвинулся, прижимаясь к члену Баки своим, застонал сам, ловя искусанные припухшие губы жадным поцелуем и буквально трахая его языком. Баки скулил ему в рот, дрожа и насаживаясь на пальцы, но Стив все же смог остановиться, чувствуя, что сейчас сам спустит только от головокружительного возбуждения, трущихся друг о друга влажных членов и плавящей внутренности взаимной похоти.  
        
      Он вытащил пальцы и толкнул Баки бедром, прося лечь на спину. Тот послушно развел ноги, притягивая Стива к себе за плечо, и опустился на подушку, глядя ему в лицо черными бездонными глазами. На мгновение засмотревшись на разметавшиеся волосы и приоткрытые губы, Стив толкнулся членом, глядя в его широко распахнувшиеся глаза, опустился на Баки, тесно обнял и вошел до конца, уже не в силах медлить. Баки застонал в унисон, обхватил ногами талию, поднимая зад выше и содрогаясь всем телом, впился в губы, нетерпеливо прикусывая и торопя. Отчаянное желание и порывистость Баки передавались едва сдерживающемуся Стиву, он прервал поцелуй и беспомощно уткнулся в шею, кусая губы и боясь перегнуть палку после такого долгого перерыва.  
        
      Но Баки не знал жалости. Выгнувшись навстречу, он бесцеремонно впился зубами в шею Стива, заставив его зашипеть, и тут же принялся зализывать укус, рыча где-то на самой границе слышимости. Единственной рукой Баки удерживал Стива ничуть не хуже, чем когда-то двумя, спину слегка саднило от впивающихся пальцев, но это была самая сладкая боль.  
        
      — Господи, да, Стив… я так ждал этого… ждал тебя… пожалуйста, не останавливайся… — прерывисто зашептал он, стараясь изогнуться и впустить в себя как можно глубже.  
        
      Стив и не собирался, но от этого полубессознательного речитатива окончательно срывало предохранители. Он навалился на Баки, почти согнул пополам, жестко и ритмично втрахивая его в постель и видя, как он плывет от удовольствия, закатывая глаза. Не удержавшись, Стив обхватил его член, даже не двигая рукой и просто позволяя головке скользить между пальцами в ритм движений. Он сам едва держался, но так хотелось сначала довести до пика Баки, позволить кончить так, как он любит, не останавливаясь, пока он сотрясается в оргазме…  
        
      — С днем рождения, Бак, — непослушными губами прошептал Стив, неотрывно смотря в сияющие глаза. Баки даже не успел ответить, только улыбнулся и тут же захлебнулся стоном, выгибаясь и выплескиваясь в ладонь Стива. Он так жарко и судорожно пульсировал внутри, что Стив все же позволил себе замедлиться, ощущая каждое сокращение мышц вокруг члена, каждую дрожь, прокатывающуюся по горячему телу под собой. И только потом в несколько движений догнал Баки, пока тот даже не пришел в себя, кончил глубоко, чувствуя, как он снова сжимается, стискивая еще изливающийся член.  
        
      — Баки… — прошептал Стив, нависнув над ним на локтях и собираясь отстраниться, но Баки не позволил, снова притянул к себе и глубоко, влажно поцеловал в губы.  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, подожди… так хорошо… — Стив кивнул, соглашаясь. Истома никак не отпускала, мышцы все еще подрагивали, и, казалось, можно уснуть прямо так, не выходя из него… Мысль об этом щекотнула возбуждением где-то глубоко внизу живота, но Стив мысленно качнул головой.  
        
      Наконец, Баки все же его выпустил, смешно поморщившись, когда Стив отстранился, разлепив их животы. Возня с салфетками заняла минут пять, но потом они блаженно вытянулись на кровати, забыв про одеяло и радуясь легкому движению воздуха от окна.  
        
      — Я уже думал, мне снова все снится… — протянул Баки, чуть повернув голову.  
        
      — И как часто тебе снится секс со мной? — заинтересованно улыбнулся Стив.  
        
      — Реже, чем хотелось бы, — Баки повернулся на бок и ткнулся ему в плечо, а затем закинул ногу на бедро. — Но иногда бывает.  
        
      — Прости, что тебе пришлось столько ждать, — Стив покаянно вздохнул, мазнув губами по его плечу. — Мы совсем…  
        
      — Все в порядке, — Баки прервал его, коснувшись пальцами губ. — Я… все понимаю. И просто рад, что ты наконец-то здесь, — не успев договорить, он широко зевнул и прикрыл глаза. — Буди меня так почаще, ладно?  
        
      — Договорились, — подмигнул Стив, тоже ощутив вновь накатившую усталость. Шутка ли, меньше суток назад они с Наташей и Сэмом еще лежали в засаде в районе границы Египта и Судана, а с тех пор Стив так и не поспал ни минуты. — Или ты меня, — едва успел добавить он, уже засыпая.  
        
        
      Утро было ленивым и поздним. Наполовину выбравшись из-под использовавшего его в качестве подушки Баки, Стив дотянулся до телефона и мысленно усмехнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз мог позволить себе столько спать.  
        
      Баки не заставил себя долго ждать, недовольно заворочался и настойчиво потянул Стива обратно, снова уткнулся в шею и только после этого подал голос:  
        
      — Доброе утро? Если, конечно, еще утро…  
        
      — Доброе, Бак, — Стив с довольным вздохом обнял его, напоминая себе, что бежать никуда не нужно и беспокоиться не о чем. Хотя бы временно.  
        
      — Ты — мой подарок на день рождения? — повозившись, самодовольно уточнил Баки, наконец поднимая голову и с ухмылкой заглядывая Стиву в глаза.  
        
      — Можешь считать и так, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ и мягко погладил его по щеке. — Но у меня есть и еще кое-что.  
        
      — Это интересно… — Баки коротко чмокнул его в нос. — Но я проявлю невиданную силу воли и сначала схожу помыться… Если хочешь — можешь составить мне компанию, — он с нажимом провел пальцем по груди Стива, задев сосок, и сел, потягиваясь и зевая.  
        
      Стив прилетел вовсе не затем, чтобы отказываться от таких предложений.  
        
      Уличный душ по-прежнему был маленьким и тесным, едва вмещающим их обоих. В прошлый раз они едва не снесли заднюю стенку — точнее, ее едва не снес Стив, но у него на самом деле был повод так на нее опираться. Поэтому в этот раз было решено вести себя более аккуратно, хотя вариант вообще не лезть вдвоем в крошечную кабинку по-прежнему не рассматривался.  
        
      Впрочем, вышли из душа они все равно взбудораженные и цепляющиеся друг за друга, как подростки. Наскоро натянутые Стивом короткие шорты толком ничего не скрывали, так что Баки на полпути бросил попытки замотаться в одежду и снова пихнул его к постели, уверенно хватая за задницу.  
        
      — Бак, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — слегка опешив от такого напора, Стив замер, красноречиво указывая взглядом на прикрытый одной только занавеской вход, но не думая сопротивляться мягко втиснувшемуся между бедер колену.  
        
      — Уверен, — Баки хищно ухмыльнулся, проводя пальцами по его ноге и забираясь под ткань шорт снизу. — Дети больше не заходят, у них началась школа.  
        
      — Надеюсь, она кажется им интереснее, чем подглядывание за чужаками… — Стив сипло вздохнул, пытаясь удержать остатки самообладания, потому что Баки бросил попытки добраться до него снизу и теперь почти неощутимо гладил затвердевший член сквозь ткань, дразня и распаляя.  
        
      — Да уж, у них школа поинтереснее нашей… Хотя они все равно наверняка отвлекаются, — Баки по-прежнему не пытался уложить его на постель и не касался нигде, кроме члена, так что Стив в ответ смог только покачнуться на слабеющих ногах и кивнуть. — Помнишь, как мы сбегали с уроков?  
        
      Стив попытался было зажать рот рукой, глуша стон, но Баки недовольно зашипел, тут же убирая руку от наполовину расстегнутой ширинки, и вернул ее только тогда, когда Стив беспомощно оперся рукой на плетеный столик. Баки мучительно медленно разобрался с молнией и пуговицей, позволив шортам соскользнуть с бедер, и провел по стволу кончиками пальцев, поднимаясь к головке и собирая выступившую смазку.  
        
      — П-помню… — все же смог выдавить из себя Стив и застонал в голос, едва Баки прижал головку подушечкой большого пальца. — Не думай, что отделаешься одной дрочкой, как тогда в подсобке, — хрипло добавил он, нетерпеливо притягивая Баки к себе за бедра.  
        
      — Когда нас чуть не нашла уборщица? — Баки мягко рассмеялся, заглядывая ему в глаза, донельзя похожий сейчас на безбашенного пацана из соседнего дома. Стив кивнул и качнулся вперед, со стоном прижимаясь к ярким искусанным губам. — Не волнуйся, не отделаюсь, — улучив момент, Баки отстранился и все же повалил его на мягкую кровать, устроился сверху, придавливая горячей тяжестью, и властно припал к губам.  
        
      Стив сгреб его в объятия, стискивая едва не до хруста ребер, тут же скользнул ладонями ниже и сжал зад, прижимая к себе еще теснее и чувствуя твердый член, прижатый к своему. Хижина вокруг словно перестала существовать, реален был только жадно терзающий его рот Баки и затапливающее разум возбуждение, подводящее все ближе к краю…  
        
      — Бак, Баки, ш-ш-ш, меня так надолго не хватит, — с чуть виноватой ухмылкой тормознул его Стив, крепко сжимая талию.  
        
      — Долгое воздержание вредно, Капитан, — не замедлил съязвить Баки, но с готовностью отстранился и легонько приложил Стива ладонью по бедру. — Перевернись… и нет, оставь так, пожалуйста, — хмыкнул он, когда Стив улегся на живот и попытался стряхнуть стянувшие колени шорты. — Так гораздо лучше…  
        
      Он тут же устроился верхом на его ногах, так, что Стив мог чувствовать задней стороной бедра горячую подтянутую мошонку. Между ягодиц прокатилась многообещающая прохлада, а спустя пару мгновений по ложбинке с нажимом прошлись пальцы, растирая смазку.  
        
      — Знаешь, Стиви… — Баки прижался одним пальцем ко входу, медленно массируя, — я все еще жалею о второй руке только в такие моменты.  
        
      Стив попытался выгнуться, усиливая касание, и прерывисто отозвался:  
        
      — Кажется… ты и так отлично справляешься, — он почти ощутил, как палец раздвигает тугие мышцы, но Баки со смешком убрал руку и сжал ягодицу, оттягивая ее.  
        
      — Зато я не могу делать одновременно и так, — пояснил он, ведя по ложбинке одним только большим пальцем.  
        
      — Я… ох, господи, Бак, хватит издеваться, — почти недовольно рыкнул Стив, но Баки только наклонился к нему, прижимаясь грудью к спине и проскальзывая членом между ягодиц.  
        
      — Люблю, когда тебе не хватает терпения, — часть фразы Стив не услышал за грохотом крови в ушах, но в следующую секунду Баки снова поднялся и наконец толкнулся пальцем, заставив Стива расслабленно застонать, утыкаясь в подушку.  
        
      Баки, кажется, уже и сам не справлялся со взятой ролью — он растягивал его как всегда бережно и неторопливо, но по прокатывающейся по его телу дрожи Стив чувствовал, что он уже на пределе. Нетерпеливость и жадность у них были на двоих — Стив приподнял зад и требовательно повел бедрами, ощутив случайное прикосновение члена к ягодице, как удар током.  
        
      — Ну же, Бак… Мы ведь уже не школьники, — хрипло усмехнулся он. — Все в порядке.  
        
      Баки вытащил пальцы и плавным движение подвинулся выше, скользко прошелся мокрой головкой по ложбинке, помогая себе рукой, и вошел, захлебнувшись вдохом. Стив оперся разъезжающими коленями, выгнулся, впуская Баки глубже и не позволяя медлить. Тот тяжело оперся ладонью около его плеча, но удержался, протяжно застонав и толкаясь еще резче, словно преодолевая сопротивление ставшего густым и вязким воздуха.  
        
      Через несколько сильных, напористых движений Стив окончательно сдался ощущениям, не пытаясь себя контролировать. Баки навалился на него, буквально вжав в постель всем своим весом, и двигался так часто и правильно, что у Стива едва хватало времени вдохнуть между рваными стонами. С члена, кажется, натекло уже целое пятно, Стив чувствовал, как скользит по мягкой ткани, не испытывая дискомфорта, только стремительно приближаясь к оргазму. Распирающий изнутри член заполнял его до последнего миллиметра, ритмично и сильно прижимая простату, а громкие, завораживающе сладкие стоны Баки выдавали, что он точно так же находится на пределе.  
        
      Стив все же кончил первым — оргазм накрыл его неожиданно, посреди очередного толчка зрение заволокла яркая вспышка, а тело окончательно перестало слушаться, только судорожно дрожа и выгибаясь. Краем сознания Стив уловил глухой рык, с которым Баки ускорился еще больше, вбиваясь в его задницу и наверняка сходя с ума от стискивающих член мышц. Стив попытался продлить это состояние, но Баки тут же беспомощно всхлипнул и кончил сам, отчаянно вжимаясь в его задницу. Кажется, Баки попытался удержаться, но не смог и почти упал на спину Стива, еще конвульсивно подрагивая и хватая ртом воздух. Стив ощутил, как по бедру медленно стекает влага, но не подумал шевелиться, пока Баки приходил в себя.  
        
      — Снова придется идти в душ, — тихо усмехнулся Баки, едва вернув способность говорить. Он медленно поднялся, горячая тяжесть сменилась легкой прохладой, а вытащенный член заставил Стива вздрогнуть и поежиться, ища прикосновений. Он тут же прижал Баки к себе, игнорируя перепачканную постель, и расслабленно вытянулся, все еще выравнивая дыхание.  
        
      — Стив, все в порядке? — слегка взволнованно уточнил Баки, еле ощутимо проводя пальцами вдоль позвонков. — Когда я думаю, что ты снова рядом… то больше уже ни о чем не думаю, — виновато добавил он.  
        
      Мягко рассмеявшись, Стив уткнулся в спутавшиеся длинные волосы и прошептал, перемежая слова касаниями губ:  
        
      — Это взаимно, Бак. Долгое воздержание вредно, да?  
        
      — Как минимум, неприятно, — ухмыльнулся Баки, поднимая голову и встречая его губы поцелуем. — Так что там было про подарок?..  
        
      — М-м-м… — Стив помедлил, отстраненно поглаживая его по груди. — Может, сначала перекусим? — осторожно предложил он. — Еще целый день впереди…  
        
      Баки посмотрел на него сначала слегка недоуменно, но через мгновение расплылся в широкой улыбке, облизнув губы, и понимающе кивнул:  
        
      — Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Иди в душ, я пока кровать перестелю… и поищу что-нибудь поесть.  
        
        
      Поздний завтрак плавно перешел в планы на купание, которые Баки охотно поддержал. Поэтому Стив улучил момент, когда он отошел, и вытащил из рюкзака только первую часть подарка в чистом, но потрепанном холщовом мешке. Это был даже не столько подарок, сколько возвращение вещи владельцу — не слишком ценной, но одной из немногих сохранившихся. Старую армейскую флягу Баки пришлось искать по нескольким музеям и архивам, но Стив узнал ее сразу — по кривовато нарисованным крыльям на боку и вмятому ободранному боку. Стив помнил, как к ней прилипали пальцы, если задумавшись, схватиться без перчатки, и как немел язык от крепкого, часто самопального местного алкоголя. На Стива он не действовал уже тогда, но он не обращал внимания, так как прикладывался еще реже, чем Баки, только за компанию. Большую часть времени фляжка болталась в вещмешке, но все же прошла с ними половину Европы, чтобы вместе с остальными вещами остаться в тот страшный день в лагере. Тащить на и без того рискованную операцию лишний груз не хотелось, так что фляжка избежала падения в неизвестность и перешла в руки историков, один из которых согласился вернуть ее Стиву. И вообще был одним из немногих встреченных посторонних людей, кто отнесся к нему с пониманием, но, видимо, поколебать веру людей в Капитана Америка действительно было не так-то просто.  
        
      — Это, кажется, твое, — смущенно вздохнул Стив, протягивая мешок вернувшемуся Баки.  
        
      Тот сперва опешил, берясь за грубую ткань, но просиял, едва заглянув в нее, и повис у Стива на шее, улыбаясь до ушей.  
        
      — Стив, признайся, ты снова ограбил ради меня какой-то музей!  
        
      — Нет, на этот раз достаточно было поговорить, — рассмеялся Стив, чмокнув Баки в висок. — Все почти законно, она просто «потеряется».  
        
      Баки взвесил флягу в руке и вздохнул, хмыкнув:  
        
      — Пустая. Непривычно, — он подмигнул Стиву и тут же поцеловал его, потерся носом о щеку и шепотом добавил, — спасибо. Мне очень не хватало напоминаний из тех лет.  
        
      — А как же я? — возмутился Стив, крепко обнимая Баки за талию.  
        
      — Ты подходишь для любого времени, — с ухмылкой парировал Баки, снова прижимаясь поцелуем к губам.  
        
      Фляга с тихим шелестом упала в траву, но это уже точно не могло ей повредить. Баки бесцеремонно забрался Стиву под футболку, ведя ладонью по ребрам и прильнув еще теснее.  
        
      — Вторая часть подарка — вечером, — прервавшись, шепотом пообещал Стив, запуская пальцы в мягкие расчесанные волосы.  
        
      — Договорились.  
        
        
      День тянулся лениво и долго — именно так, как Стив и мечтал. Местных почти не было видно, Баки говорил, что сегодня его никто не будет искать, и потому они могли сколько угодно валяться на скрытом за деревьями пляже, время от времени окунаясь в воду, грызть фрукты и целоваться на песке. Обратно пошли, только когда солнце двинулось к закату, постепенно накрывая озеро длинными тенями. По пути домой поднялся ветер, заставивший ускорить шаги, а уж в саму хижину они и вовсе вбежали, спасаясь от начавшегося дождя.  
        
      — Надеюсь, не зальет, — усмехнулся Баки, поправляя волосы и сгоняя холодные капли. — А то снова придется срочно переезжать…  
        
      Стив не успел ему ответить, так как комнату заполнил противный надсадный писк небольшого прибора на столе. Баки торопливо извинился и выключил его, а потом достал какую-то коробочку и выщелкнул из нее небольшую таблетку. Перехватив взгляд Стива, Баки виновато улыбнулся и объяснил:  
        
      — Пью курсом. Помогает держать голову в порядке.  
        
      — Я не знал… Появились какие-то осложнения? — Стив честно пытался говорить ровно, но на спине мгновенно выступил ледяной пот. Только не это…  
        
      — Стиви, нет! — Баки разве что рукой не замахал, отставив стакан. — Это просто для поддержки. Я… паршиво спал последний месяц, вот и назначили эту хрень, — он поморщился, — ну и гадость.  
        
      — Из-за того, что меня не было? — глухо спросил Стив, бессильно сжав руку в кулак. — Тебе плохо… из-за этого?  
        
      Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, собираясь ответить, но, увидев его состояние, схватил за локоть и усадил на кровать, сел рядом и нахмурился.  
        
      — Стив, послушай, — Баки мягко провел пальцами по его щеке, не позволяя отвести взгляд. — Я все еще не совсем в порядке. И да, я ничего пока не могу поделать с тем, что нервничаю, когда тебя… долго нет, — он запнулся, будто подбирая слова, но тут же сдвинул брови еще сильнее, едва Стив попытался ответить. — Но это не значит, что ты должен отказываться от своей идеи. Это значит, что мне нужно учиться жить самостоятельно, — Баки грустно улыбнулся. — Я справлюсь, Стив. Ты же не можешь быть в двух местах одновременно…  
        
      Стив все же опустил голову, а еще через миг уткнулся Баки в грудь, до хруста сжав в объятиях и дрожа всем телом. Баки ответил ему тем же, потянул к себе, ложась на спину и заставляя лечь рядом, взъерошил волосы и принялся гладить, успокаивая.  
        
      — Бак, я хочу быть только рядом с тобой, но…  
        
      — Но мир без тебя развалится, — без тени иронии закончил за него Баки. — Я знаю, Стив. И поэтому хочу справиться сам… чтобы помочь тебе.  
        
      Стив не смог ответить, только вжался в его грудь еще отчаяннее, еле слышно всхлипнув. Баки прижался губами к его виску, стараясь успокоить, и тихо зашептал:  
        
      — Стиви… прости, ты вообще не должен был этого видеть. Это просто лечение, мне никуда от него не деться. Стив, я верю тебе, до самого конца, слышишь? И не хочу становиться еще одной проблемой на твоих плечах, — он ласково гладил широкую спину, пытаясь изгнать из мышц напряжение. — Не сомневайся во мне, пожалуйста. Я справлюсь. Только возвращайся, хорошо?  
        
      Стив почти затих, прислушиваясь к спокойному размеренному голосу. Разгоревшееся чувство вины медленно отступало, подчиняясь словам Баки. Они оба были заложниками ситуации, но не имели права перекладывать друг на друга ответственность или же тянуть ее на себя. Обоим хватало переживаний, и лучшее, что оставалось — поддерживать друг друга, не давая обмануть себя то и дело накатывающему отчаянию.  
        
      — Да, Бак… ты прав, — Стив поднял голову, с печальной улыбкой заглядывая ему в глаза. — И я всегда буду возвращаться.  
        
      — Пока мы не уедем отсюда вместе, — кивнул Баки, стирая влажную дорожку, затерявшуюся в бороде.  
        
      — Да, — Стив коротко коснулся его губ. — Именно так.  
        
      Они пролежали так целое море времени, баюкая друг друга в объятиях и успокаиваясь. По крыше уютно барабанил дождь, а если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что они снова дома в Бруклине. Хотя до Бруклина почти треть земного шара, а до их старой квартирки и вовсе почти восемьдесят лет.  
        
      — Так что ты там говорил про подарок? — в очередной раз потершись щекой, вдруг вспомнил Баки. Стив неудержимо покраснел — спрятанная вещица совершенно не соответствовала меланхолично-лирическому настроению, но… возможно, так даже лучше.  
        
      — Минутку… — он сел и подтянул к себе рюкзак, потратив на поиски значительно больше времени, чем нужно, но все же собрался с духом и вытащил прямоугольную коробку, перевязанную красной лентой.  
        
      — Чтобы ты поменьше скучал, — смутившись окончательно, Стив вручил коробку Баки, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. В данный момент представлявшийся таким удачным, хоть и очень личным, подарок показался неподходящим и слишком вызывающим… господи, какая же чушь лезет в голову!  
        
      — Сти-и-ив… — повертев коробку в руках и сдвинув почти скрывающую картинку ленту, Баки поднял на него восхищенный взгляд и воодушевленно выдохнул. — Я хочу испробовать это прямо сейчас. На тебе.  
        
      — Вообще, идея была не в этом, — Стив ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Баки осторожно вынимает небольшой вибратор из упаковки. — Но сегодня ведь твой день.  
        
      — Спасибо, Стив. Самый лучший день рождения, — Баки подмигнул ему и прикусил губу, включая мягко загудевшую игрушку. — Иди-ка сюда…


End file.
